


SUNDAY SUNDAY SUNDAY

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Series: Carrot's Horror Stories [14]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kylo Ren is a Monster Truck, Other, Rey is his driver, Tentacle Sex, monster truck au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: GET READY FOR THE ONE YOU’VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! LET’S GIVE IT UP FOR EVERYBODY'S FAVORITE MONSTER TRUCKING DUO, REY CANADY ANDKYLO REN!!!!!!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Series: Carrot's Horror Stories [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175285
Comments: 49
Kudos: 84
Collections: Reylo After Dark





	SUNDAY SUNDAY SUNDAY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LonelyLavenderBones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLavenderBones/gifts).



> This little story is is a treat, written to a prompt from LonelyLavenderBones: **M-M-Monsterfucking at a Monstertruck rally. Sunday, Sunday, Sunday! Be there.** Monster is author’s choice.
> 
> What better monster for fucking at a monster truck rally than a truck, who is also a monster? So that's what I did. Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Some helpful terms ([from this glossary](https://thenewswheel.com/glossary-common-monster-truck-terms-definitions/)):
> 
>  **Sky Wheelie** – A truck standing straight up with tires in air at a 90-degree angle  
>  **Drop the hammer** \- hitting the throttle and accelerating  
>  **Endo** \- A crash where the vehicle rolls end-over-end  
>  **Wheelie** – When front wheels are up in the air and the truck is driving on its rear tires  
>  **Slap Wheelie** – Front of the truck comes down from a wheelie and then goes back up  
>  **Pogo** – When a truck bounces on rear tires while doing a wheelie  
>  **Cyclone** – A donut at high-speed
> 
> Truck art by Persimonne, moodboard by me
> 
>   
>    
> 

_SUNDAY SUNDAY SUNDAY_

Rey climbed up the ladder and settled herself on the mount of her monster truck, Kylo Ren. She checked the gauges one last time, and listened to Rose puttering around in Kylo’s undercarriage. She reached out and patted his dashboard.

“Good boy.”

She fastened the five-point harness and caressed the ball on the end of his gear shifter. He’d been purring softly since she started his engine a few minutes before, but his hum built up steam as her fingertips made their slow way around and around the hard, cool ball.

“Soon enough, my love,” she murmured softly.

Finn handed her helmet and gloves in through the window, glancing behind her as he did.

“We need to do something about those loose cables,” he insisted. “Someday soon they’re going to come out during a ride and you’re going to be sorry.”

Rey just shook her head, and he climbed down and moved the ladder away. By the time Rey had donned her accoutrements, Rose and Finn were standing off to the side, giving Rey a thumb’s up and a grin. She revved Kylo, and he responded with a growl that shot from his engine, though his body and the mount where Rey was strapped, and straight into her core.

“Oh yeah, baby,” she sighed, wiggling her ass and shifting into first. “This is gonna be good.”

Kylo roared in agreement. They drove around the edge of the colosseum floor slowly to move into position; Rey eyed Resistance, doing a sky wheelie on its front tires in the center of the floor, much to the delight of the screaming crowd. Once Resistance was back on all four, Rey grinned as Poe Dameron hung out the window and pumped his fists and the crowd went even more wild. Kylo growled angrily.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Rey whispered, gripping the wheel in anticipation. “They love him, but they love us more.”

_AND NOW, THE ONE YOU’VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! LET’S GIVE IT UP FOR REY CANADY AND **KYLO REN!!!!!!**_

Kylo flew into the arena with a suddenness that took Rey’s breath away. He revved his engine, teasing the crowd as he ran quick circles around the obstacles before backing up again and preparing for his first jump.

Rey dropped the hammer and Kylo shot forward, hitting the concrete ramp and launching straight into the air, over the row of cars that were already well-mangled. She whooped, the crowd screamed, and Kylo roared with satisfaction; Rey could tell that he was excited to be back in the ring, and to have Rey there with him, too. Kylo's cable-like tentacles were already snaking out from their nest behind her seat, making their way into her firesuit. She tilted her head forward to give Kylo better access to the collar of her suit, and giggled as the tentacles slithering up her legs tickled the hair on her calves. She grunted as he hit the ground and bounced twice before steadying himself and taking another sprint around the obstacles.

His next target was the row of dirt mounds, which he took on with his usual aplomb. He bounced from mound to mound, revving in each hit, and by the time he hopped off - finishing with an endo, one of their signature moves which always pleased the crowd - Rey was wrapped up under her suit, where the gathered tentacles met at the entrance to her pussy. There they rested, teasing her, as she writhed and moaned and kept her eye on Kylo’s engine gauge to make sure he wasn’t overheating.

“Fuck, Kylo,” she moaned, rubbing against them as best she could. The ones that covered her nipples sucked at her nipples, and one snaked out of the mass between her legs and played at her clit. “Give it to me already, you know you want it as much as I do.”

Kylo revved again and prepared for their final encore.

_HERE WE GO, FOLKS! THE ONE, THE ONLY, **KYLO AND THE FLAMES OF REN!!!!!**_

They started with a wheelie, to show off the crackling red lights decorating Kylo’s undercarriage. He was proud of them and loved showing them off; as proud as he was of his shining black body, his massive chrome grille, and his ability to bring Rey off during the few minutes they had during these big Monster Jam shows. At home they took their time, spending hours together out on the farm, but there was something special about doing it in front of an audience.

“Kylo, please,” Rey begged, and Kylo gave her clit one more stroke before slipping his tentacles into her pussy. She cried out and thrust against it as Kylo did a series of slap wheelies, bouncing his front wheels off the ground again and again and again, and the crowd went wild. On the last one he balanced on his back wheels, pogoing a few times while Rey wept and stroked the ball of his gearshift.

It was almost time for the conclusion to their show. Kylo revved up and Rey dropped the hammer, and they shot into a cyclone, spinning and spinning, mud flying around them in the middle of the arena floor. Kylo pressed against Rey’s g-spot, hard, and pulled at the rest of her, and she wailed. A burst of red flame shot from a pipe on the back of Kylo’s undercarriage, and he hummed with satisfaction and pleasure.

The fans all jumped to their feet and howled, _**KYLO! KYLO! KYLO! KYLO!**_ He slowed the cyclone and stopped, letting go of Rey just in time for her to hang out the window and wave to the crowd. They screamed even louder.

She got back in and steered Kylo back to the edge of the arena floor.

“That was perfect, baby. Might be the best one yet.”

Kylo growled in agreement. It had been great, and the crowd had loved it - but he knew that next time it would be even better.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, check out my other stuff! I write weird stuff like this, also some sweet stuff, and lots of smut. I'm @flowerofcarrots on Twitter and leofgyth on Tumblr.


End file.
